


Dance with Me

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Togheter, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Tony invites his wonderful assistant to a gala, maybe after Peter will be a little more than that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dance with Me

Tony sighed as he looked over the dark blue suit pointing and picking out a tie to match it and then another tie that matched the sleek black suit he wore himself. He smiled and took the bag back to the office, he usually had Happy to pick his suits up but this one was special, this one he was delivering himself.

He got back to the office his assistant Peter looking up from the desk and grinning. “Is that what you’re wearing to the charity gala? Very Handsome sir.” 

Tony smiled and nodded handing the garment bag up on Peter’s rack watching the boy eye it curiously. “Yes, and this is what you’ll be wearing, you are going still yes?”

Peter gaped and shook his head. “I-Well yes, but- I am to arrive with you sir?”

Tony nodded watching as his cute little assistant moved over to open the bag and gasp. “Oh wow, this must have cost- Mister Stark I can’t.”

“Please? You should look your absolute best at my side, go on use my office to change.” He opened his hand to the room next to them and watched Peter have an internal debate before taking the suit gingerly from the bag and into his office.

Tony waited looking at his watch and adjusting his tie before he heard the door and glanced over. “Oh wow, look at you.” And look he did, Peter looked absolutely brilliant in the suit, much nicer than the clumpy tee shirts and other things he wore. 

Peter was blushing when Tony moved over to fix the black tie and grinned. “Very handsome indeed, are you ready? We should go before we pass the point of fashionably late.”

_____________________

They arrived just when Tony had planned too, the carpet not as full but still surrounded by cameras and flashing and people already waiting for them to step out. Peter was clutching his hand when they got out of the car, he was smiling bright and happy and if Tony was holding onto him he wouldn’t have been able to tell the boy was nervous.

He squeezed gently as they walked lifting a hand and posing with Peter for some pictures before continuing to the main event. He hummed to the soft music coming from the side and he grinned and looked to Peter at his side. “Dance with me?”

“Wha- Oh, yes.” Peter nodded and Tony led him towards the floor, aware that eyes were on him and his assistant as they took the floor, Tony leading Peter into a waltz. 

He smiled as he looked down at the other and licked his lips as he felt the room zero in on just him and Peter, no longer noticing the flashes around them, and the way Peter was staring at him the other man was no longer paying attention to the matter either.

Peter was smiling at him and Tony felt the world falling at his feet and he shook his head. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

Peter blushed and ducked his head a bit lightly before looking back up to Tony. “I didn’t think you would feel that way, not towards me, a mere assistant.”

Tony shook his head. “No one knows me as well as you Pete.” He smiled and ducked down, Peter would probably be angry later, his face and Tony’s plastered on every article everywhere but Tony didn’t care, he wanted to feel Peter’s lips on his and so he connected them.


End file.
